


Little Space Invader

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Diapers, Don't like it, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Pre Season 3, a rabbit named bunny, don't read it, little!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Keith has a stressful day and wants to unwind, what follows changes his relationship with his team for good.A series of scenes that follow the antics of a little space man and a ninja sharpshooter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts).



> This is for my friend Levi! And my friend Kaede who originally gave me the idea to watch and write something about Voltron. It took me a bit longer than usual finish this part, but I had a few health problems. Everything is good now and I hope to update this regularly. i don't know how long it'll be.

Keith threw down his Bayard with a large growl of frustration. Sweat cascaded down his face and he tried to wipe it off with an equally sweaty hand. He had been trying for more than 2 hours to beat level 6 of the training bot, but he couldn’t do it. No amount of effort or strength could take the damn bot down. So, with a loud grumble, he stormed out of the room (after grabbing his bayard of course).

“Whoah. What’s with the grumpy face?” Lance sniggered as Keith passed him in the hall. 

“Don’t want to talk about it!” The red paladin seethed.

Lance stuck his hands up in surrender as he let the man pass. “Fine…touchy.”

Keith didn’t even spare him another look as he stomped to his room. There was barely a pause for a sigh as he stripped his clothes off leaving a trail to the bathroom. It took a loooong bath to fully relax Keith’s tense body. 

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he was little more than puddle of goo as he slinked over to his bed. There was a compartment underneath that slid open easily as he pulled on it. Keith couldn’t stop the smile as it spread across his face at the contents. 

You see, Keith had a particular stress reliever that others might call…odd. He had known about it for a while, but never fully acted on it until the space mall. He had been pulled aside by a mysterious alien who wanted to guess his name. However, having never met a human before, the poor fool couldn’t guess no matter how many times he tried. 

Keith refused to take the currency offered for the incorrect guess, but the alien insisted. 

And then Keith had run into what looked like a baby supply store. Along the walls were items that seemed to be specified for particular species. Without much hope, he wandered in. Imagine his surprise when he ran across an isle full of human baby supplies…In his size. Well, one size fit all, but if the diagram was true, it was the same thing. 

Needless to say, he spoiled himself a bit. Luckily, the alien running the shop had given him a shrinking box that fit into his pocket to carry his items. 

 

And thus, led him to the present. He pulled several items out of his compartment and laid them on the bed. Diapers, pacifier, a special red onesie that has immediately got his attention, and of course, a stuffed rabbit. His heart thumped at the thought of finally being able to relax. Admittedly, he didn’t have much time to himself with being the red paladin, but that just made the moments he could that much better. 

It took Keith less than 5 dobashes to get settled into his little gear. His blue-grey eyes admired his rabbit as he hugged it close. “Misseded you, bunny.”

Yes, he named his stuffed rabbit bunny. Sue him. 

Soon enough, childish giggled filled the room.

 

Lance was annoyed. And by annoyed, he meant VERY annoyed. 

Keith had eaten the last of the space goo. Now, it wouldn’t take the castle long to replenish it, but it was the principle! They had all agreed to tell each other when they ate the last of the goo to avoid hurt feelings, but it seemed Keith had ignored that. Now, he had gotten several warnings not to disturb the red paladin seeing as how he had just gotten out of the training simulator, but Lance didn’t care. Keith had to know he was in the wrong.

So, with determination in his eyes, he stalked down the halls and into Keith’s room.

“Keith! Why did you eat all of the…space…goo?” Lace trailed off as his eyes took in the sight before him. 

Keith. Hotheaded, stubborn, 18 year old paladin, Galra, Keith. Was dressed…as a toddler?

Lance’s eyes darted around the boy to take in every detail as if it would unfreeze his frozen body. Black pacifier. Red onesie and…yep. It says vroom vroom on the butt. The black rabbit was just icing on the cake. “Keith?”

Blue-grey eyes filled with tears immediately as panicked breathing floated in the air. Keith crumpled into a mass on the floor as tears spilled over. Sobs shook his whole body with their force and Lance just knew he’d make himself sick.

Now, Lance was no stranger to kids. With his large family, kids were a common sight. Even his mother would be seen with a child on her hip most of the time. So it’s safe to assume that Lance knew his way around a crying child before. And that’s all he could see in front of him. There was no strong, brooding orphan. There was only a scared little boy. 

So, with the gentleness that would make his mother proud, Lance dropped to his knees in front of the paladin and wrapped him in his arms. 

“Shh, Pequeño.” He soothed. “Estas bien. Todos esta bien. Respira para mi.” 

Logically, he knew Keith couldn’t understand a word he said, but his mind told him to use the words his mother had to comfort him when he was distressed. It seemed to work as the tearful boy relaxed into his arms. 

“Not…not mad? Won’t tell on me?” Keith begged.

“No, Pequeño. I won’t tell. You can trust me.”

Surprisingly, this received a nod from the boy. 

“’Kay.”

Lance used his sleeve to wipe the tears off Keith’s cheeks with gentle movements. “There we go, Pequeño.”

Keith gave a shy smile as he hugged his rabbit close. 

“Who’s this?” Lance asked pointing to the fur. 

“’S Bunny. She my fwend.” He muttered. 

“Wow…She’s very beautiful.”

“She say, fank you…”

Lance’s smile gradually grew as they spoke. Little Keith was so adorable. Sure, Lance was surprised at first. Maybe even a little weirded out, but Keith was undeniably sweet. He couldn’t hold any animosity towards the boy if he tried. 

“Wanna color?” Came the words that knocked Lance out of his train of though. 

“Sure, little one.” Lance agreed readily.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith started to let his guard down, albeit a bit hesitantly, after that first night. Lance had quickly gone from his annoying fellow paladin to someone important to him. In fact, it became a common sight (Not like anyone else could view it however) to see Lance sitting in Keith’s room with said red paladin leaning back into his arms as they played something or other. 

This stirred something in Keith, however. Feelings he was sure Lance wouldn’t recuperate dwelled within him and he fought to keep them down. He convinced himself that there was no way Lance felt the same way. But the constant need to have Lance as someone other than a sort of caretaker was persistent. 

All those feelings came to a head one day. 

Keith had come from a training session, bathed, and settled in bed for a quick nap when the nightmare had overtaken him. It started off neutral and uneventful and quickly developed into one of his deepest fears. His crew had turned on him. First Allura, then Shiro, then Pidge, Hunk, even Coran…and lastly, Lance. 

“Filthy Galra!”  
“You’re disgusting!”  
“Go to hell!”  
“There’s no way you can be a paladin!”  
“You’re unworthy!”  
“I hate you!”

That last one spewing from the mouth of Lance was the final stab in his already fragile heart. 

He awoke from the nightmare with shakes taking over his whole body. The tears he tried to hold back flooded his eyes as he let out a gut wrenching sob. They were right. He was useless, gross, out of place, unloveable…

The poor boy curled up against the wall with a pillow held tightly to his chest. He tried in vain to keep his sobs quiet, but they quickly overtook him. 

 

Lance had been taking a shower when he first heard it. He had written it off as some weird sound the century old castle had made. Then it happened again as he was pulling a shirt over his head. It made his freeze and strain his ears to hear again. 

Sure enough, the sound came from the wall. Not just any wall however. The wall that connected his room to Keith’s. He pressed his ear close to try to hear what it could be and he was not disappointed. 

The sob had him running out of his room and to Keith’s faster than he had ever thought he could move. Keith’s door opened as soon as he stepped in front of it and he bolted to the bed where said paladin lay. 

“Keith? Buddy?” He asked hesitantly. 

“’M sorry! ‘M sorry!” The poor boy sobbed. 

Lance slid onto the bed behind the crying boy and pulled him close. “Tell me what’s wrong, buddy. Why are you sorry?”

“Bad!”

“What’s bad? Did something hurt you?”

Lance was worried sick at this point. He pressed kisses to the back of Keith’s neck to sooth him. The raven haired boy wouldn’t even turn around so he could check him. 

“’M bad! Don’t want me!”

“You’re not bad, little one. Never bad. Why would you say that?”

This made the boy turn and Lance shifted accordingly. He used the corner of a soft blanket to wipe the tears off his boy’s cheeks and eyes. 

“’M bad.” He repeated, but it seemed more like a question. 

“No, buddy. Not bad. Never bad.”

Lance didn’t receive any other response as he held the boy. Soon enough, the tears dwindled down to low hiccups. 

“Talk to me, Keith. What’s wrong?”

Keith looked up at Lance with the most pitiful look that made Lance’s heart clench. 

“ Love me?” He asked.

The question Caught Lance off guard. Sure they had a unique relationship, but Lance hadn’t put much thought to labels. He took care of Keith when he needed it and made sure he was safe. He honestly couldn’t imagine a life without the brooding boy in it. At that moment, Lance realized that yes, he did love Keith. 

He tilted Keith’s chin up so that their eyes met and tried to convey just how much he meant his next words. 

“Baby boy, I love both sides of you. Forever. None of the starts shine brighter than your eyes. Big or little. And I will be your boyfriend, best friend, or daddy. Whatever you need.” 

Keith’s eyes filled with happy tears this time and he buried his head in Lance’s chest. 

“Love you too.” He sniffled. 

Lance smiled widely as he pulled the crying boy close. “I love you so much.”

He meant it too. Every word. Nothing would stop him from loving his boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! What is this? 2015?

It was no surprise that Shiro found out first. 

Honestly, lance and Keith had thought he would figure it out sooner. The only scary part was trying to think of how he’d react. Lance and Keith had both agreed that they wouldn’t let the team’s reactions tear them apart. If they were disgusted, then they would ignore them. Now, they weren’t selfish enough to leave if things turned hairy. Not at all. The universe needed Voltron. But that didn’t mean they had to let the others tell them how to live their life. 

However, it was a surprise when Shiro walked in right as Lance had finished buttoning up Keith’s onesie. 

“Keith I need to- Oh…”

The pair froze as the eyes of their leader scanned them. “I see…”

Keith sniffled dangerously as he curled closer to Lance. He was surprised and scared all at once and that wasn’t a good combination while little. Lance pulled him closer as he tried to spit out some type of explanation. He was silenced as Shiro help up his hand. 

“It’s fine, you two. As long as it doesn’t interfere with training.”

It looked like he was going to turn around and walk out again until Keith spoke up. 

“Not angry?” He asked hesitantly. 

Shiro gave him a kind smile as he walked over and crouched in front of the boy. “Of course not, kiddo. This is good for you.”

Keith let a happy smile spread across his face. Before both adult minded men could process it, Keith had tackled Shiro in a hug. He mumbled something into the older man’s chest, but the only thing that could be understood was the word “bubba”. 

 

Keith wasn’t sure when everyone else found out. They just did. Soon enough, everyone knew about Keith’s little side. Of course, he had been VERY hesitant to regress around anyone, but, like most times, he broke out of his shell. 

He was Hunk’s little helper in the kitchen. Of course, he was NOT under ANY circumstances, allowed to go near the stove. But Hunk let him mix things and he was the taste tester for a lot of the food. He was a picky eater. So, if he ate it, anyone would. 

Pidge even let him help her tinkering. She had labeled each tool with letters and numbers to help him remember. Keith loved feeling useful. He loved being able to help. 

Shiro was an amazing big brother too! There were plenty of times where Lance was sent out with a mission leaving Keith all alone at the castle. He wasn’t really alone though, but that’s what it felt like without his daddy with him. Luckily, big brother Shiro is always there to help him feel better. Even going so far as to take him out in the black lion to look at the stars. He gets to sit in Shiro’s lap as the older man steers! His arms can’t reach the controls to help, but he makes plenty of fun sound effects to make the ride better. These rides are their little secret seeing as how daddy might be angry that Keith left the castle feeling so little. 

Even Coran helped keep him active when he was little. The moustached man had plenty of stories and ideas that made the red paladin giggly and happy. 

Allura did her best to let Keith know he was accepted as well. She even went the extra mile to convert a spare room into a play room for Keith. It had large toy chests, stars, and even rails on to bed to keep him from falling. She wasn’t as involved as the others, but she did her part. 

All in all, Keith couldn’t ask for a better team. 

And lance. His perfect daddy. Lance did everything to keep him happy. He took care of him. He thought about him while he was away too! Most of the toys in the toy chests came from his daddy when he would go out for a mission. He always made sure to bring some type of memento back for his little boy. 

His life couldn’t have been better. 

Correction. He THOUGHT his life couldn’t get better. 

Then his birthday came around. He didn’t think anyone remembered or even knew about it. He hadn’t mentioned it. Part of him didn’t want them to. Keith didn’t want them to be inconvenienced. But the other part, the little part, wanted them to know. It wanted to have a party like all the other kids got to have and that he never could. 

And then everyone grew distant. 

Keith thought he was imagining it at first. People would sneak around and blow him off a lot and, at first, he brushed it off as him being paranoid. But it grew more and more common as time went on. 

“Can we go flying?”  
“Not today, kiddo.”

“Need help?”  
“No I got it?”

“Cooking anything?”  
“Not really.”

“Can you tell me a story?”  
“Afraid not, little one. I’ve got some business.”

“Daddy?”   
“Not right now, baby boy. Daddy’s busy.”

Thoroughly discouraged, Keith slinked away to his room to curl up on his bed. Nobody wanted to play with him. The tears came before he could stop them (not like he was trying very hard). 

And that’s how Lance found him an hour later. Of course, his daddy was very concerned. 

“What’s wrong, little one?”

And Keith couldn’t stop the word vomit that flowed from his mouth even if he tried. He looked up at Lance when he was finished and went to wipe away his tears. Lance looked heartbroken as he halted the movement and wiped them away instead. 

“Oh, baby. I’ve been a terrible daddy.”

Keith didn’t understand why he was being led down the hallway with a blindfold, but his daddy was holding his hand tightly and he felt safe. But he still wanted to know what was going on. 

“Daddy? Wha’s happenin?”

“Daddy’s making it up to you.” Was his only answer. 

And make it up he did. 

In his newly built nursery, all his friends gathered around a table with a large cake on it and several presents under it. 

“Happy birthday!” They all called out. 

Keith was shocked into silence as the blindfold was taken off. 

“We’re sorry we’ve been neglecting you, little one. We just wanted to make this perfect for you.” Lance explained. 

Keith couldn’t talk past his tears. He was just so happy they didn’t hate him. And he got a party! And presents! Nothing else could make the little boy happier than spending his best birthday ever with is favorite people in the whole galaxy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole list of prompts for this fic! the fluff shall continue!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cute and fluffy!!! I had so much fun with it! This is dedicated to my friend Levi who gave me the ideas!!

Four of the five paladins sat in the commons and happily chatted with each other. There was a quiet murmur in the air that spread the peaceful atmosphere. Something feel off however. It bothered the leader greatly. 

"Where's Keith?" Shiro asked suddenly.

All conversations ceased immediately. 

Lance, in sudden worry, bolted out of his seat and down the hall that lead to the bedrooms. Now, he knew Keith was a grown man who could take care of himself most of the time, but he was still his little boy. The fact that he had yet to see him all day was worrisome. 

He knocked on the door gently as he tried to catch his breath. "Keith? Baby boy, are you in there?"

The was a sniffle heard inside and Lance opened the door without a second thought. 

What he saw made his heart clench painfully. 

The room itself was stuffy and heavy with the smell of sickness. There seemed to be no air on at all and Lance tried to ignore it as he gazed on his baby. Keith's hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat even as he was buried under a mountain of blankets. His eyes were closed but his sleep was not restful. The look on his face was akin to one he would have if Lance had asked him to swallow Coran's cooking. 

Lance was careful as he tried to move the hair out of his baby boy's eyes. The heat radiating off the paladin was worrying. 

"Keith? I need you to wake up for me." He coaxed with a calm yet concerned voice. 

It was difficult to rouse the sleeping boy, but Lance's efforts were soon gifted with Keith's eyes fluttering open. 

"There's my special boy." He cooed. "Are you feeling okay?" 

Lance was surprised as a hand pushed away his own from the boy's cheek. 

"'M fine. Don't need help." Keith grumbled as he tried to curl away. 

The blue paladin disregard his hurt feelings in favor of trying to figure out what had Keith so grumpy. Pulling back the blankets, he exposed the rest of his boy. The bed was drenched in sweat even as Keith shivered. Luckily, it seemed as if there were no accidents. He was sure that would help with making Keith feel better. 

"Nooooo. Stop. I'm fine." Keith whined fitfully. "I don't need help."

Lance gave him a kind and patient look. "Oh, babe. You're sick. Probably for a couple of days now. But it's okay now. I'm here and I'll make it all bet-"

"NO!" Keith all but shouted. "I don't need you're help! I can do it myself!" His eyes teared up and he scrubbed them viciously. " 'Can take care of myself. N-Not a burden." 

Lance's eyes softened as he crouched next to the bed. "Keith you aren't a burden at all. Why would you think that?" He took a hand into his own and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. 

Keith's lip trembled but he clenched his fist to try and push away the tears. " 'M too needy. I don' wanna be a burden. Don't want you to be forced to take care of me." He whimpered. 

"But I love taking care of you! You're my little boy, my little bunny, my beautiful baby. You could never be a burden." He reassured. 

"Promise?" Keith asked with such hesitance that Lance heart ached. 

"I promise, love bug. Now, can you stand for Daddy?" He asked holding his arms out for support. 

Keith struggled to rid himself of the blankets around his legs but managed to finally push himself up and into Lance's arms. The victory was short lived as he felt his stomach roll. Sadly, he had not eaten for almost a full day due to his lack of an appetite. This led to him dry heaving and shaking as Lance carried him to the bathroom. 

Lance was gentle as he sat the boy down in front of the toilet as he began filling the bath with water. After searching through the cabinets, he pulled out a tube of lavender and jasmine oil. He stirred it into the bath along with a good portion of bubble bath. 

The blue paladin turned to see Keith slumped against the wall with lidded eyes. He was undeniably pale compared to the stark white walls of the bathroom. "Come on, baby. Daddy has a nice bath to help you feel better." 

Lance ended up mostly carrying the boy to the bath and stripping him from his soaked clothes. 

Once a subdued Keith was settled into the bath and looked like he wasn't going to slip under the water, Lance kissed his head. "Daddy will be right back, bunny. The other should know what's happening." 

Keith nodded slightly as he took a deep breath of the sweet smelling bath.

As Lance walked back into the commons area, he felt pride well up in his chest as everyone stood to attention for news. 

"He's sick. I have him in a bath right now, but he needs food. Something light for his stomach." He informed. 

Hunk nodded and saluted. "I'm on it!" 

Lance smiled fondly as the yellow paladin marched into the kitchen. 

"What can we do?" Shiro asked worriedly. 

Four sets of eyes stared at Lance waiting for instruction and Lance felt like he loved his team even more. 

"Well, Coran and Allura? Can you two search the castle for some medicine that could possibly help him? If anyone can find it, it'll be you guys." 

They nodded in unison and headed out the door on their mission. 

"Pidge, can you round up all the blankets and pillows you can find and bring them here? I think he'll feel better if he were surrounded by us all. And Shiro? Can you come with me? I'll need help getting him comfortable." 

And thus they split off. 

Keith was exactly where he was when Lance left but looked a lot less pale. It seemed he had even managed to scrub himself down before his muscles protested too much. 

"I'm back, little one. I have Bubba with me too." 

Shiro smiled comfortingly as he crouched next to the tub. "Hey there, kiddo. I heard you weren't feeling good." 

Keith shook his head as he rested his cheek on the cool edge of the tub. "Icky. Really icky." 

Shiro ran a hand through the wet locks of Keith's hair. "I know, buddy. But guess what? Everyone is gonna help you get better."

Keith's brow furrowed. "Why? I don' wanna be a bother."

Shiro spoke up before Lance could. "You are not a bother, Keith. We are a team...a family. When one of us is down, we won't stop until they're right back up. We care about you too much to leave you alone."

Keith sniffled but smiled shyly. "Family?" 

"Yes. A big family. One that loves you so very much."

"...Never had one before. Had my dad, but...never a whole family." 

Lance kissed Keith's head. "Now you do, baby bunny." 

Lance let Keith soak until the water started to cool and pulled out a large fluffy towel. 

Shiro swooped the boy into his arms as soon as the towel was secure around him. Keith did little more than snuggle into the larger man's arms as he was carried out of the bathroom. 

Lance led the way to Keith's 'nursery' as everyone had come to call it. It certainly looked like one with all of the decorating they had done. Once inside, he went over to the changing table and instructed Shiro to lay him down. "Can you grab him something to wear while I get him changed?" 

Keith watched as Shiro walked to his closet and reached for a familiar bunny on his toy chest. Lance, attentive as always, fetched it for him and tickled his side as he grabbed a diaper. The bath had left his skin soft to the touch and him feel pleasantly relaxed. 

He was like putty as Lance moved him around to put the diaper on him. Soon enough, he was securely padded and dressed in a red Lion onesie that Coran had made for him. The mustached man had shown to be very skilled in the ways of sewing. 

"There we go, love muffin. All comfy and cozy. Now let's go see what the others put together." He said. Keith was then lifted into Shiro's arms once more as they walked to the commons. 

The sight that greeted them was one Keith would never forget. 

Pidge had done her job well and created what could only be described as a nest of blankets and pillows. It seemed someone also had the time to set up some type of projector that had a paused image on it. Everyone was settled around the nest in quiet conversations. Bowls of steaming liquid resting on a nearby table. At the sound of their entry all heads turned and smiled. 

"There you guys are." Pidge chuckled. 

"We were Beginning to think we needed to send a search party." Coran teased. 

Keith blushed and buried his face in Shiro's neck as they settled down. 

"What's on the menu, Hunk?" Lance asked. 

Hunk puffed up his chest like he always did when he explained something he cooked. "I'm glad you asked! Here we have a simple broth with diced bits of some mysterious root that Allura and Coran said should make the little guy feel better." 

"And now that you guys are here we can finally eat! I took the liberty to set up a movie for us to watch." Pidge informed reaching for a bowl. 

Hunk tapped the back of her hand. "Nope! The sick get fed first!" 

Lance laughed and settled on the floor in the midst of the nest and allowed Shiro to put Keith in his lap. "Ready to eat, bud?" Keith nodded with a shy smile. "Thank you, Hunk!"

As Lance collected Keith's bowl, he filled a spoon with the delicious smelling broth and presented it to him. "Open up!" 

Keith allowed himself to be fed small sips of the broth at a time. Occasionally he'd take a break to nibble on a chunk of sweet tasting root before accepting another bite. 

The movie played on quietly as everyone basked in the calming atmosphere. 

That night, everyone slept in the commons buried under blankets and making sure their red paladin felt cared for. 

Keith knew he'd never have to think if he were a burden. His family loved him. 

 

And he loved them.


End file.
